User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando: The City Beautiful Season 1 Episode 12- Bleeding Love (1)
Main Plot: Molly (Molly walks into her English classroom) Molly: Mrs. Underwood, you said you wanted to see me? Elizabeth: '''I did! I have looked through everyone's writings, and your probably the best writer in our school. I would like you to write our school play this year! '''Molly: '''What about the seniors? I thought they always wrote it? '''Elizabeth: None of them are as talented as you are. Which is why I want you to write our school play! Molly: '''If you really want me to do it, I'm interested. '''Elizabeth: Yay! I will need an idea of what your doing by next week, ok? Molly: Understood! Elizabeth: I'll see you in class then (Molly walks out of Mrs. Underwood's classroom. Skyker, Savannah, and Jo walk over to her) Savannah: '''Look girls, it's Molly Loserson! '''Jo: Emo! Why don't you go cut yourself! Skyler: '''What is your problem? Don't pick on her! '''Molly: Well, I'm sorry I'm not a slut like Savannah, or a bitch like Jo. Savannah: And were sorry that out of all things you could be, that your a loser. Jo: '''I'm sorry, but I think you dropped your blade. '''Molly: No, that's yours! And maybe I will do that Jo! Thanks! (Molly walks away from the girls) Skyler: Why am I even hanging out with you two? Savannah: 'Because you want to be popular? ''(The three girls giggle and walks into the Mrs. Underwood's room) Theme Song Subplot: Daniel (Daniel is in Gym with Liam) '''Liam: Someone seems happy! Daniel: Well, I found out from my Aunt and Uncle that my parents return home from prison today! Liam: '''Your happy to see them, aren't you? '''Daniel: I haven't seen them since I was like 6. Of course I'm excited to see them! Liam: I'm happy for you! Daniel: Thanks! I just hope they reconize me. Liam: '''They will! Your their son. How could they forget about you? '''Daniel: They haven't seen me since I was six. I've changed a lot since then. Liam: They will remember you! Don't worry, all the matters is that they are out and you get to see them. Daniel: Your right. I'm just over reacting a little bit. Liam: '''A little? '''Daniel: Ok, maybe a lot. But I just can't wait to see them! (Mr. Hudson walks over to them) Blake: 'Ok everyone! Today, we have to climb the ropes! Who wants to go first? ''(Everyone pays attention to Mr. Hudson. The scene ends) Third Plot: Frankie/Randi (Frankie is sitting at a bench in the hallway. Randi walks over toward him) '''Randi: Hey! Frankie: '''Um.... hi? '''Randi: I know we may not be at good terms because of last year, but I need to tell you something. Frankie: '''Ok. '''Randi: I just thought I'd tell you were partners for the History project. Frankie: '''History project? '''Randi: Um... you were absent Friday, if you don't remember. So I signed the two of us up as partners. Frankie: Great! Randi: It's due November 2nd. Frankie: '''A whole week. That's good. We can work on it today, after school then! '''Randi: Yeah, that's good! Frankie: So your house or mine? Randi: '''Well, we could do yours. Your house is big, and I have May at mine. '''Frankie: Wait... May's at your house? Randi: Her parents died. Frankie: That's tragic! Then maybe we should go to your place. May could help us on the project, and we could get it done a lot faster. Randi: I didn't think of it that way. I'll see you at my house after school. Frankie: Sounds like a plan (Frankie gets off of the bench and walks away) Randi: If only he said date. (She walks into the cafeteria) Main Plot: Molly (Molly sits at a table with Donovan) Donovan: So, your going to write the school play? Molly: I'm thinking of ether writing Little Shops of Horror or Wizard of Oz. Donovan: Whatever you do, I know it will be great! Molly: 'I just want people to like it! ''(Molly goes over to the Snack Shack, but she bumps into Randi) '''Randi: Watch where your going? Molly: Sorry. Randi: '''No, sorry doesn't cut it. You tried to steal Frankie from me! '''Molly: I was trying to set you two up! Randi: I heard you two talking about him being single! Molly: He likes you, Randi! (Savannah walks over to her) Savannah: '''Now your messing with Randi? '''Molly: And your still a slut? Randi: '''You shouldn't be talking to Savannah like that? '''Molly: And you shouldn't accuse me of things I didn't do! (''Molly ''continues walking toward the Snack Shack) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks into a hallway. He opens his apartment door) Aunt: '''Welcome home Daniel! '''Uncle: '''Yeah, welcome! '''Aunt: We have a suprise for you! Daniel: '''Let me guess.... I get an allowance? '''Uncle: '''HA! You wish! '''Aunt: Something better! Daniel: I give up, just tell me? (His parents walk out of a room) Mrs. Smith: Danny! My boy! Daniel: Mom! Dad! (He hugs his parents) Daniel: I missed you so much! Mr. Smith: We miss you too Daniel! Aunt: Were going to miss you so much Daniel! Daniel: '''So when am I leaving? '''Mrs. Smith: Tomorrow, I guess! Uncle: '''Well, bye Daniel! '''Daniel: I'll pack after the party! Mr. Smith: Were so glad to see you! (They all walk toward the couch) Third Plot: Frankie/Randi (Frankie, Randi, and May are sitting on Randi's bed) Frankie: '''So what do we have to do exactly? '''Randi: Well, we have to make a poster about the Civil War, why it happened, some generals of the war, the affects it had on our country back then and today, 5 interesting facts about it, and and what side we would choose. May: That should be easy. Just use markers to decorate it. Here's a laptop to type everything you want up, and then glue it on. i'll go get some markers. (May walks out of Randi's room) Randi: '''So, what side would you be on? '''Frankie: Whatever would make a pretty girl like you happy Randi: '''5 interesting facts? '''Frankie: I like to act, party, hang out with friends, have a good time, and I'm crazy about you! Now you tell me? Randi: I like to cheer, have a good time, being popular, cause lots of drama, and spend time with the hottest guy at Orlando! Frankie: '''You really like me, don't you? '''Randi: As long as you like me? (They get closer to eachother. Frankie kisses Randi. They continue kissing until May walks in with markers) May: Someones spicing up this project I see! (They stop kissing) Frankie: Oh, well um... We should probably get to the project! Randi: 'Anything for you! ''(They get the poster. Frankie goes on Randi's computer, while Randi and May are decorating the poster) Main Plot: Molly (Molly is in her room. She starts crying on her bed) 'Molly: '''Why is all of this happening to me. ''(She has flashbacks) '''Savannah: Look everyone! It's Molly Loserson! Jo: Emo! Go cut yourself! Randi: Sorry doesn't cut it! (The flashbacks stop. She looks at her razor thats sitting on her desk) Molly: I hate my life! (She walks over to her desk and picks up her razor) Molly: Jo's right! Maybe I should cut myself! (She turns the razor on, and starts crying. She later starts cutting herself. She starts feeling good about herself, but cries again. She puts the razor down and leaves her room) Subplot: Daniel (Daniel walks out of the apartment building and walks towards his parents car) Mrs. Smith: Daniel, were so glad to see you! Daniel: I'm glad your out of prison. If only you two weren't framed for that murder. Mr. Smith: If only.... Daniel: What do you mean? Mrs. Smith: I told you he would want to know! Mr. Smith: '''Well, we shouldn't tell him right when he sees us? '''Daniel: Mom.... Dad.... What are you hiding from me? Mrs. Smith: Daniel, this is going to be very hard to explain! Daniel: Just tell me! Mr. Smith: '''We weren't framed for that murder. '''Daniel: What do you mean? Mrs. Smith: We got into financial troubles.... Mr. Smith: And we went to a friend for money ... Mrs. Smith: They wouldn't give it too us.... Mr. Smith: So we took a gun and shot him... Mrs. Smith: I didn't expect us to do it... Mr. Smith: But we did, and can't change the past.... Daniel: '''So you two lied to me about that! '''Mrs. Smith: We didn't want you to know the truth! Daniel: I can't believe this! My own parents lied to me! (He gets out of the car and starts walking back toward the apartment building) Third Plot: Frankie/Randi (Frankie is outside of Randi's house, waiting for his parents. Randi walks outside with him) Randi: Hey, can we talk? Frankie: What is there to talk about? Randi: A lot! You kissed me, in my room. You still like me, don't you? Frankie: It's just so hard to get over you. We went through so much, and it's hard. Randi: I still like you. I know you don't want to like me, but if we can't get over eachother, we should give us another chance! Frankie: '''We broke up last time because Donovan caused too much problems for us. '''Randi: It's going to be different this time! We won't have Donovan trying to get between us! Frankie: What if another guy tries to get between us like he did? Randi: What if things weren't like they were last time? What if things are completely different? Frankie: He's already trying to cause problems with us. He called the cops at our party! Randi: And we can get through it together! As one! Frankie: I just.... dont know if it's worth it again. Randi: 'You think it's hard on you? We dated since our freshmen year of high school. That was almost a year. You were my first? The one I lost my virginity too. You think your the only one going through pain. You know how hard it is to hear about you hooking up with other girls at parties? Those other guys may like me, but they are nothing compared to you! I love you! ''(A car pulls over for Frankie) '''Frankie: I have to go. I'll talk to you more about this later. (Frankie gets into the car. The car drives away from Randi's house. Randi starts crying, and walks back into her house) Main Plot: Molly (Molly puts an under shirt on to hide her cut. Someone knocks on her door. Molly opens it) Molly: Jacob! How did you find out where I live? Jacob: I have been waiting a long time to ask you this! Since the beginning of the school year, I've had a crush on you. I've wanted to tell you, but why would a girl like you be interested in a jock like me. So I thought I would ask you if you would like to maybe go out sometime. Molly: I'd like to go out sometime! Jacob: Really? I didn't think you would like me? Molly: And I never thought you would like me! Jacob: Wow! I am so happy you said yes! You have no idea how happy this makes me. Molly: '''And you have no idea how happy you just made me! It takes a gentlemen to walk to my house and ask me out. '''Jacob: So I'll see you tomorrow! Molly: Can't wait! (Jacob leaves Molly's house. Molly closes the door) Molly: Hopefully his friends will stop picking on me when they find out were dating! (She runs back up to her room, smiling) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts